A Lupe's Tale: Max the Mighty's story
by Jupitermoon
Summary: Max starts out telling his story. He tells you all his ups and mostly downs, to becoming who he is today. Fallow him, and learn how even in the darkest hours, hope will always come through.


A Lupe Tale:   
The Story of Max the Mighty  
  
  
  
A light breeze blew through the trees. Shadows, cast upon the sleeping lupes. There were two of them, a blue female, and a red male. The red male, slowly opened his eyes. He raised his head, to look out at the other pets, playing in the green meadows. He then, turned his head down to the still sleeping blue lupe beside him. He smiled, as he saw how big her stomach was, and that soon he would be a father. The red lupe's name was Max, and he couldn't believe how well his life was to this point. He had a great title, a wonderful mate, and the best owner. But, it wasn't always like this. Max, could still remember how horrible his life was before all of this. How he had lost all hope of making his dreams come true. Max, started to recall all the things that happened to him so far, so he can tell you himself, how he beat the odds, and became what he is now. This is his story...  
  
  
  
"I can remember so much about my past. Where to start, is quite hard, so I'll just start from the beginning. When I was a pup, I loved to pick on my sisters, and played rough house with my brothers. It was clear, that I was the strongest out of the bunch, which made my father very proud. My father Shango, (who was a green lupe) was a great fighter. He was know best by "Shango the Great." He had won almost every battle he had ever been in, and he had expected the same from us. He had hoped, that all of us would become great fighters. My mother on the other paw, (who was a red lupe like me) didn't like the idea of her babies growing up to do nothing but fight. Never the less, we all went through training. Cleo, my middle sister, quit training after a few weeks. She didn't like it, because it messed up her fur. She always was a preppy pup, but anyway back to me. Father, had the highest hopes for me, so I was put through the most training. It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that, but I knew that it would make me stronger. I wanted to grow up like my dad, it had always been my dream. Late at night, I would stay up at all hours, training and making myself stronger.   
  
  
  
When the day came for us to leave, I was ready to face the world as a fighter. I remember, that there was six of us. Three girls, three boys. Only one of my sisters, ended up being a fighter. The other two, are now house pets, but oh well to them. My brothers, I didn't hear much of them after that day. I think they moved to outer space, or something with their owners. I did remember, that I was the last one to be adopted. I was adopted, by a boy named Mike. From what I even did see of him, he was very tall, kinda chubby, and had short brown hair. I think his eyes were brown, but that's not real important right now. I didn't have a lot of time to say goodbye to my parents, since Mike always rushed things. Before I left, I made a promise to my parents, that I would make them proud, and that I would make a name for myself. Mother told me, that she would be proud of me no matter what I did. Father, said the same, but I knew him to well. I then, said goodbye to them, and set off to start my dreams...or so I thought.  
  
  
I arrived at Mike's house, which was a basic neohome. Of coarse, I never got to see much of the inside of the house, since he made me sleep out side, in a dog house! Since when do neopets, sleep outside?! I knew right away, Mike was NOT a good neopet owner. Not only did he make me sleep outside, he never bought me any toys, same kind of gross food everyday, (when he did remember to feed me) and almost never talked to me. I will admit, there were lots of times that I grew very lonely. He didn't even have any other neopets, for me to play or train with. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you this. As soon as I got there, ALL training stopped! This guy, didn't even take me out for a walk! Now, I went through a month of this, when I was entered into my first battle. When I went to the battledome, it was the first time I was able to leave the yard, or neohome. I was so grateful to get out, and look around, I didn't care who I was battling. I should of though...  
  
  
The battledome, was packed with both owners and pets, when I got there. There were so many fights going on, I wasn't sure if I would even make it into a battle! Mike, was going to get me in, no matter what. He had betted 100,000 neopoints on me to win, a fight with a very powerful fire lupe, that was SO not for beginners! It took an hour for me to get signed into the fight. Mike, walked me to the place I would enter into the battledome, and begin my fight. He told me, to win this no matter what I had to do. I wasn't all to sure what he meant, and I didn't want to find out either. I walked onto the battle field, and there on the other end, was one of the biggest lupes, I have even seen in my life. He was even bigger then my dad! This made me very nervous, but I knew I had to try. I walked out, and the people cheered. The fire lupe, growled at me, and looked like he was about to kill me! The battle, begun there. He let lose a major fire beam attack, that I had just gotten out of the way of. I tried to use my bite attacks, but they didn't work on this lupe. He was to strong. He let out to more attacks, that I couldn't get out of the way of this time. Before I had knew what had happened, the battle was over. I could hear Mike, yelling at me for the stands. Saying that I was useless, and couldn't beat a Uni. I was to weak to hear the rest of what he said. I pasted out after that.  
  
  
  
When I awoke, I didn't like what I saw. I was in a cage, and it was cold as well. I took the rest of the strength I did have left, to stand up. I could hear the sounds of other pets, also in here. When I focused more, I could see ever clearly where I was at. "The pound" I said to myself, despairing as I said it. I lied back down on the cold floor. I thought to myself "So, this is the name I have made for myself. The name frailer?" I closed my eyes, and softly began to cry. All my hopes, and all my dreams, faded away after that one night in that place. The thought of being abandon, was just unbearable. I crawled up, nose to tail, and slowly cried myself to sleep that night, hoping not to wake up when morning came again.   
  
  
  
The next morning, I was despaired when I awoke again. It had not been a bad dream, it was real. I didn't bother, trying to stand up again, cause I knew I didn't have the strength anymore to. So, I lied there, hoping to fall asleep again, so I could escape this place. I did happen to notice, a girl about the age of fifteen or so, come into the pound. In human terms, you could say she was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair, that went just past her shoulders. Her body, was skinny, yet you could tell she was very strong. I didn't bother looking at what she all had on, for at the time I didn't care. I did see, that she had a red kougra with her. Most likely abandoning him, like most of the people did when they came here. I turned back around, trying to go back to sleep. I had just gotten to sleep, when I heard a voice from behind me. "What's wrong with you?" I turned around, to see that red kougra, that had came in with that girl. "Where is your owner?" I asked him. He yawed, then looked down the hall. "Down there somewhere, getting yet another neopet. Kara loves neopets, counting me, there's six of us. Don't tell anyone though, your only support to have four." I just stared at him for a moment, then turned back around to sleep. "So what's wrong with ya?" he asked again. "Why do you care?" I said back to him. "No one else here seems as sad as you. I know it's the pound and everything, but you just seem the saddest. By the way, my name is Kiger, Kiger24, if you want to know my full name." I slowly got up. I looked at Kiger, staring at him through the bars of my cage. "And he wonders why I look like something is wrong" I thought to myself. Kiger must have known, that something else was bothering me. More then just being in the pound. I sighed, and then told him what had all happened to me. Kiger, listened very well, and it helped me a little to let it out. Kiger, looked back down the hall way, then back to me. "I'll be right back." He then, ran down the hall way. "Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere." I lied yet again, back down, and tried to sleep.   
  
  
I was disturbed by my dreams, and woke up suddenly. When I did, I saw Kiger, in front of me again. This time, his owner was with him. She stared deeply at me. I stared at her. She had nice blue eyes, and I could see that she was a very nice person. She then, smiled the sweetest smile I had even seen. "Hi Max," she said to me, "My name is Kara, would you like to come home with me?" The words, almost didn't reach me. "Come again?" I asked, not able to believe what I was hearing. "We want to take you home with us" she said again. "I told her what you told me" said Kiger, sitting there with a smile on his face. I was so happy, it seem like I could jump up and down, but knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Kara, opened the cage door, and I walked out, with my head held up high. Up at the adoption desk, Kara was paying the eighty eight neopoints, to make it all official that I was now hers. As I walked out of the pound, you couldn't find a more happier lupe then me at that moment.   
  
  
  
Kara, pulled her car around, and we started home. Kiger let me set in the front seat. It was really thanks to him, that I was adopted. Kiger, was telling me all the names of the pet's, and what they were all like. They all seemed really nice. It took awhile to get to the house, because Kara, lived far out. She didn't like people to much, and didn't want to be bothered. She did have some people and their neopets living around, but they wanted the same thing. When we finally did make it to the house, we all got out of the car. Kara, stopped at the door, to put the password in. Then, she looked down at me, and smiled. "Welcome to your new home Max." She opened the door, and warm light flowed over me. We stepped in, and five seconds later, four neopets, came running towards me. Everyone greeted me, in their own way. "Ok, ok, everyone," said Kara, making them all back away, "Give him some room." They all backed away, and waited for Kara to introduce them. Kara, came down to my level, and pointed out all of there names. "Max, this is Buddy." I looked, to see a green Gelert, who clearly had a lot of energy. "Hiya!" he said to me, quite loudly, as I recall. "Over there is Palamina." Palamina, was a red Peophin, who loved to read everything she could. Kiger told me, she may look like a book worm, but don't be fooled. She's the second strongest one here, and knows it well, but still is very nice. "That yellow fur ball over there is Luke." Luke, was a yellow lupe. He was very polite, but never let anyone walk on him. He seemed to be just the lupe type. I then saw a red Gelert, come running in from the other room. "You forgot about me!" she yelped out. "No I didn't, you just weren't here Rosie" said Kara. Rosie, sat down. "Well I'm here now." Kara, rolled her eyes. "This ball of energy, is Rosie." She waged her tail at me. "And last, but not lest, Silver Moon Falcon." He was a blue Eyrie, who like Palamina, loved to read. Kiger said, he was the loner, and liked to keep to himself a lot. If I ever saw him leaving at night, to just let him. He always went by himself on walks whenever he felt like it. As long as he was back before morning. "Kiger, you already know. Now everyone, this is Max. I want you to treat him like he's part of the family now. I can see already that you have, so make him feel welcomed." Rosie, who was the baby of the bunch came over, and gave me a great big hug. It would have been alright, if I wasn't already hurt. I yelped out in pain, scaring Rosie, and the others to death. Kara, looked, and saw how hurt my back was. "It's ok Max, I can help you, just stay still." She looked up from me. "Luke, could you go get the Pale Elixir for me please." Luke, went into the bathroom, and bought back the healing elixir. Kara, poured a little into her hand, and gently rubbed it on my back. As soon as she did, the pain was gone, and I felt I had more of my strength back. "I feel fine now. Thank you" I said to her. Kara smiled, and said "The Pale Elixir, heals all pets nine health points, but I added my own ingredient to it, making it stronger. I always keep things like this around, just incase." Rosie, slowly walked over to me, tail down. "I'm sorry Max. I didn't mean to hurt you." I saw that she was starting to cry. "Oh it's ok now Rosie," I said to her, "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know." She stopped crying. "Really?" I nodded my head. Rosie, wagged her tail, as a sign that she was happy. Kara, stood up. "Hey, are any of you hungry?" Everyone, raised their paw (or hoof in Palamina's case) "Ok then, I'll fix everyone a snack."   
  
  
  
After we had all ate, it was time for bed. I was given a very comfortable bed to sleep in, right in the same room as Kara slept. Everyone had there own little beds, and all slept in the same room. My stomach, was as full as it had even been. Kara, was a really good cook. I saw that the other pets, all had little stuff animals to sleep with. I thought, if I was good, I might get one. I went to sleep, and was no longer troubled by my dreams. The next morning, it was very hard to get up, because I was so comfortable. I slowly opened my eyes, and let out a big yawn. I went to stretch, when I saw a little red lupe toy, beside my bed. I sat there, staring at it, not really sure if it was really mine. Then, I saw a card beside it. I read it to myself.   
  
To: Max  
From: All of us  
  
Welcome to the family Max!  
  
It was the nicest thing I had even gotten. I knew then, that I would always belonged here. I picked the lupe toy up, and put it on my bed. Since know else was in the room, I guess they were all in the kitchen. As I started down the hall, I smelled this wonder smell. I didn't know what it was, but it sure smelled good. I could hear the other pets, talking from the kitchen. When I walked in, I saw Kara, making pancakes, and the other pets, sitting at the table. Rosie, saw me come in first. "Hi Max!" she said, happily. The others, turned around, and smiled. "Morning Max," said Kara, still flipping the pancakes, "Did you sleep well?" I yawned. "Yeah I did. Thank you all for the lupe toy" I said to them. "No prob Max. Your part of the family now, so you can have whatever you want." I took a set beside Luke, and Kiger. It was the first time I was ever at a table, so I wasn't sure on how to set right. "So Max, did you have any dreams?" asked Buddy. "No, not really. Although, I did see a blue lupe in my dreams, and she had a star on the back of her neck. Not sure what it means." Palamina, looked up. "Oh, I'm reading a book about dreams. I read, that dreams can sometimes tell you what's about to happen." Kiger, just rolled his eyes. "Palamina, you read to much. Get a different hobby." Palamina, glared at Kiger. "Hey, who's intelligent level is the highest?" Kiger, grumbled something to himself, I don't recall what he really said. "Kiger, you need to stop picking on Palamina so much" said Luke. "Oh it's ok Luke, it's fun putting Kiger down, when he can't think of a good come back." Falcon, (short for Silver Moon Falcon) was sitting there, not listening to the fight going on. "Alright you two" said Kara, finally stepping in, "You two stop fighting now, or I'm not taking you out with me." They both stopped right there. "I thought so. Now, eat up everyone, we got a lot of places to go today." Kara, set a big plat full of pancakes right in the middle of the table. I sat patiently, waiting for my share. All the pets, got the same share, so it would be fair. I dove in, eating very fast. I stopped, when I realized everyone was staring at me. "Sorry," I said, very embossed now. Kara, just smiled sweetly. "It's alright Max, eat as much as you wish." That made me VERY happy. I continued eating, but much slower this time.   
  
  
  
As we all ate, we talked about the news, and other little things, that were going lately. One thing that Kara brought up, was this. "So Max, I heard that you train on a daily bases." I looked up, mouth full of pancakes, and nodded my head. "Well, would you like to continue training? It's all up to you." I swallowed. "Yes, I would love to go back to training." Kara, nodded her head. "Alright then, you begin today." She got up, and cleared the table. As Kara, put the dishes into the sink, the other pets went outside, and waited by the car. I ran after them. "Where are we going?" I asked them. Kiger said "Were going to Mystery Island, were the training school is at." I looked back to the house, to see if Kara was coming. I saw her, putting Palamina, into what looked like some kind of skateboard, with straps that went around her stomach and the back of her tail. "What is that?" Luke, turned to me, and said "That's how Palamina, gets around. Kara made it, cause you know Palamina, can't really move around on land like we can." Kara, helped Palamina, into the car, and drove off. Falcon, got the front seat this time, cause they said it was his turn. Buddy and Rosie, had their heads out the window, enjoying the air blowing on their faces. Palamina, was talking to Falcon, about some book she read, and Kiger and Luke, were playing a car game, to see how many red cars, they could see. I was relaxing just looking out the window, and just enjoying the ride.   
  
  
  
When we did finally get to the beach, there was a ferry waiting to take passengers to Mystery Island. After about a half hour in the car, I was just so glad I was out moving my legs. We didn't have time to go down to the beach, and play we had to get on the ferry. Kara, put Palamina into the water, so she could swim along side the ferry, and have fun being in the water. I had never seen Palamina, so happy as when she was in the water. Can't blame her though, she was a water pet. On the ferry, it was going to take at lest an hour to get to Mystery Island, so we had more time to kill. I walked along side the railing, and looking out into the ocean. I had never seen the ocean before, and thought it was quite beautiful. A warm breeze, blew across my fur so gently. I loved the smell of the ocean, and hoped that this would never end. But, it did end kinda, when we got to the island. Palamina, seemed disappointed the most, when Kara had to put her back into her wheels. We walked up from the ferry, to the training school. It looked like a very simple school from the outside, but inside was a whole different setting. There was a girl with dark skin, at a counter when I first walked in. She seemed very nice, and also helpful. Kara and her, seemed to know each other. "Kara hi. What courses are you putting your pets through today?" asked the girl. "Well, it's just Kiger, Luke, and Max today." The girl, looked down at me, and smiled. "I see you got another one. What classes will they be taking?" she said, as she took out a clipboard. "Kiger, will be taking strength, and Luke and Max, will be taking defense. The other pets, and I need to do some things, so I will be back in a little bit to pick them up" She nodded her head, and finished writing on the paper. "Ok then, Luke, Kiger, Max, fallow me please." We said goodbye to Kara and the others, and left with the girl, not knowing how training was going to turn out.  
  
  
There were many rooms, and different classes going on in the training school. The girl, who's name was Serena, took Kiger to one room, and me and Luke to another. I was asking Luke, what the class was going to be like. He said, it was kinda hard, but if you listen then you should be fine. There were only a few other pets in there, beside Luke and I. They all looked like they had taken this class before, and knew what to expect. The teacher of the class, walked in. He was an old Nimmo, who had on a red suit type thing on. He walked to the middle of the room, and sat down. He was quite for a moment or two, then began to speak. "Today you will be fighting in partners. Each of you, will get a punching mat, and let the other punch the bag. After, we will move on, now partner up." I looked over to Luke. We didn't do anything, but nodded our heads.   
  
  
I was to go first with the punching, just so Luke could see how hard I could hit. Now, I'm gonna tell ya all now, it's not easy punching with paws. Luke, held up the punching mat, for me to hit. I sat up, with my paws out. I started punching, and was surprised at how well I could do it. I wasn't the only one who was surprised. My teacher, came up behind me. "Very good newbie. You've done this before I see." I turned to him. "Nope, this is the first time I started punching, but not the first training I've had." He seemed a little impressed, but didn't say anything after that. After the punching training was over, it was then time for our defense. Our teacher told us what to do. "Now, you will defend yourself without anything to protect you. Your partner, will attack, and you will try and defended." Luke, went first this time. You could tell he still needed work on his defense. Sad to say, I wasn't to much better. I had never been put through defense training before, so I wasn't sure how it went. I spent the next hour, defending against other attacks, and growing stronger as I did. I was disappointed, when Kara and the other pets, came back to pick us up. When Kara, asked me what I thought about the training school, I said I couldn't wait to come back. It was a good thing I liked it, cause I found out that I would be training three to four days a week. It was a long ways back home, so I had lots of time to look at the ocean some more. Kara told me, that she can also train me on the days when we can't go to the school. I liked that idea, and I also liked how Kara, wanted to help me so much. I knew that something great was going to happen in my life soon, and how right I was.   
  
  
For the past four months, I and some of the other pets, went through training either at the school, or at home, everyday. I went through all of the classes at the training school, and was put through more unique training at home. I never mind on how much Kara trained me, and the other pets. She just wanted us to be the best, and do the best we could. On days that we didn't train, we all went to the city, and had a fun day. We would go shopping, go play some games, relax, and even get lots of treats. The lots of treats were my favorite part of our days off. The day came, when Kara thought I was ready to battle. I was very nervous, because of what happened last time, and I also didn't think I was ready. I was the only one to be entered into a battle today, so I had my own cheering selection. The pet that I would be battling was not chosen by Kara. We had no idea who I would be battling, but from what I heard, it wasn't going to be good. The other pets, waited in the stands, as Kara took me down to the battling field. Before I entered the filed, Kara stopped me for something. "Max, I know you might not think you can do this, but believe in yourself, and you can do this. I know I believe in you." Kara's words, comfort me, and did help me. Kara, put a Lupe Moon Charm, around my neck. "Wear this, and it will give you some defense power." She wished my good luck, and then was gone. I walked out to the filed, with my head hilled up high. I now believed in myself, and that's all that matter.   
  
  
  
I remembered, that the battledome was very well lit up with lights, and it made it a little hard to see. My challenger, had not yet come onto the battle filed, so all I could do was wait until he did. I looked up into the stands, and saw Kara and the others, cheering for me. I was glad that they were there for me. The crowed cheered wildly, when my challenger finally came. The doors opened slowly, as my challenger stepped out. My jaw, dropped to the ground, when I saw who I was fighting. It was the Fire Lupe, that had beaten me badly the last time. I suddenly, became even more nervous, then I already was. I looked back to Kara, with a look saying "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She shook her head no. I could see her saying to try your best, and that's all that mattered to her. I turned back to the Fire Lupe, and started to go closer. "It's now or never" I thought. I started out with quick attacks, but the Fire Lupe, dogged those easily. I could tell he was tried from the other battles he had been in, but was he tried enough for me to beat him? I use my bite attacks on him, and those did work. Once I had slowed him down, I tried the quite attacks again, and they worked this time! The crowed, was now cheering for me now. I let lose all that I had, and finally took the Fire Lupe down. Cheers, rang out through the stands. I could hear Kara and the other pets, out of all of them. They were cheering for me the most. That was my very first win, and it wasn't my last.   
  
  
  
After the battle was done and over with, Kara took us back home for a long nights sleep. I was very tired after the battle, and so I slept well. Kara told me, that she was very proud of me. She also said, that as soon as she saw me, that she knew that I was going to be a great fighter. I kept on training, but this time, I trained even harder then I did before. If they thought I could do it, then I was going to show them I could. I began to win almost every battle I was even been in. I did lose, but it was only a few times before. After awhile of battling, people started to call me "Max the Mighty." I liked that name. Of coarse, I wasn't the only pet that battled. The other pets, did battle sometimes, but it was mainly only me, Luke, and Kiger, who battled. Not all the pets, liked it as much as we did. After awhile of almost non stop battling, we all took a day off to Mystery Island, for a day at the beach. It was a beautiful day, and is was a day to go splashing in the warm waters. I was the first one to run into the ocean, fallowed by Palamina and Rosie. Luke and Kiger, came running in, splashing everyone as they did. Buddy, was running so fast to get into the water, he tripped and fell face first into the incoming tide. It was very funny I thought. Falcon, decided to take a nap instead of playing. Palamina, was splashing the most. She just loved the water. I was having so much fun, I didn't think it could get any better...but it did.   
  
  
  
I must have been playing in the water, for at lest an hour or two. I got out to take a walk, and dry off a little. I saw a nature trail, and thought it looked nice enough to go down it. There were tropical trees and flowers, all along the trail. But, no matter where I went I could still smell the ocean. As I was walking the trail, I started to hear something. I kept on walking, and the noise got louder, the closer I got. It sounded like someone calling for help. I fallowed the voice, and it led to a huge hole in the ground. The hole, looked like it was an old trap of some kind. I looked down into it, and I saw a blue female lupe. She took my breath away, the moment I saw her. She looked like she had been down there for at lest a few days. I had to help her. "Are you alright?" I called to her. She looked up, and was grateful to see someone finally there. "Yes, but I can't get out. Please help me." I nodded my head. "I will, just hold on." I looked around, to see if I saw anything I could use to get her out. I saw a fallen log, that would be useful. I went over to it, and started to push. It took awhile, but I finally did get it down into the hole. She slowly claimed out of the hole. I knew something was wrong with her, by the way she claimed. When she got out, she looked at me, and said "Thank you so much," then fell to the ground. I rushed to her, and saw she was out cold. "She must of not had anything to eat or drink in days," I thought. I gently, scoped her onto my back, and started walking back to the others.   
  
  
  
I carried her, all the way back to the beach where Kara and the other pets, were still playing. They all stopped, when they saw me coming. "Oh my Max, what happened to this lupe?" asked Kara, running over to me and her. The other pets, did the same. "She was trapped in a hole. I got her out, then she passed out." I put her on the ground, and looked down at her. "Will she be ok?" I asked, very worried. Kara, looked at her, and felt her ribs. "She's very skinny, but other then that she'll be fine." She started to wake up then. The blue lupe, turned her beautiful lavender eyes, to me. "Where am I?" she asked so softly. I couldn't speak at that moment, so Kara did for me. "Your safe now. You had passed out, and my lupe Max, was kind enough to bring you here." She smiled at me, and my heart started to bet faster. "Thank you then Max. If not for you, I would still be down there." I then, began to stutter. "Um...well, ah...yeah, ah your welcome" I finally said. "What's your name?" asked Kiger. "My name is Star. I was named that, for the star mark on the back of my neck." Kiger, looked and there was a little white star on the back of her neck. It was then, that I remembered my dream. She was the lupe I saw in my dreams. "Where's your owner Star?" asked Buddy. Star's eyes, went to the ground. "She was the one who left me in that hole..." I suddenly, became enraged. How could anyone do that to such a lupe. Then, I remembered what I had went through. "I'm so sorry Star," I began to say, "I was also abandoned by my owner. But then, Kara came and adopted me, and gave me the greatest home." I looked over to Kara, and I saw that she had a look in her eye. I think she also knew how much I liked Star, cause the next thing she said, made me the happiest lupe in all the world. "Star, would you like to live with us?" Star looked up, with eyes of joy. "You really mean that?" Kara nodded her head. "Of course, I know my other pets don't mind, and we still have room in the house. I would love it if you would come live with us." Star's eyes, then fell on mine. "Would you like it if I stayed?" I wanted to burst out yelling "Yes, oh man yes!," but I kept it low. "Yes, that would be great." She smiled, and then said "Thank you Kara." Kara smiled. "No prob, now how about we all go get something to eat." We left the beach, and headed inland for some food. Star, never left my side, as we walk back to the island.   
  
  
  
Star, was amazing. It seemed like we had everything in common, and we talk for the rest of the day. As hungry as she was, she still talked to me more. We didn't do much after we ate. Went shopping, but that was it I think. I don't remember as much, because all my attention was focused on Star. On the way home, we sat and looked at the setting sun. We had spent all day at the island, and that was just fine with me. It was late, by the time we all got home, and so we went straight to bed. Kara, had an extra lupe bed, so she let Star sleep, right beside me. Before we both fell asleep, we promised each other that we would always be together, and we have up to this day..."  
  
  
Max's gaze, was still on the playing neopets. His attention was suddenly turned back to Star, as she woke up from her sleep. "Max...I think it's time." Max's eyes, grew wide. "It is!?" he said, starting to panic. "Yes...I think there coming." Max, got up and ran for Kara. Kara and the other pets, all helped Star into the car. When they got to the hospital, Max and the others, were to wait in the waiting room. Everyone else, were very clam, (or tried to be for Max) but not Max. He walked back and forth so many times, he left a trail in the rug. About a few hours later, a nurse came to them. "Congratulations, you are now the proud father of two girls and a boy." Max's jaw dropped to the floor. Kara, spoke for him once again. "How is Star?" The nurse, smiled sweetly. "Mother and children are doing fine." Everyone, let out their breaths. "Can we see them?" asked Kiger. "Follow me." They all followed the nurse, until they came to a window. All the pets, jumped up, when they saw the little pups. Max, smiled as he gazed upon his pups. The two girls, were both blue like their mother, but the boy was as red as his father. "Well Max," said Kara, coming over to him, "Looks like we have a new generation of fighters now." Max, turned back to the puppies. "I think, we'll just wait to see what they want to do." Kara smiled, and turned back to the window. As Max, once again looked back at his life, he knew that he had now made all of his dreams come true.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
